


My Blissful Prison Cell

by Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko/pseuds/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko
Summary: Persona 5 inspired vision.





	My Blissful Prison Cell

I looked around my home, the musty smell of my warm clothes kept me from the chills of my slate bed, the lack of light set the perfect mood for a peaceful nap and a long book. I leaned back against the stone wall, the one and only comfortable place to see the words on my page. However, today one of the light bulbs outside my blissful prison cell broke, so the words on the page was almost invisible in the darkness. I placed the book back in the corner of my room, blocking the mouse hole.

I laid down on my bed. The calming confinement gave me the time to reminisce about the days where I would wait amongst the morning traffic, the constant sounds of the city depleting my health tremendously. I felt my head pounding at the memory of such city noises.

I sat up to the sound of metal bars being clanged. The warden I liked the most had brought me my final meal for the day.

“This is your dinner. You have work to do in the morning, so eat up, inmate.” She opened my cell door, leaving my tray on my bed before leaving and locking the door behind her, making her exit with the others’ food on a rolling cart. I dragged my shackles off the bed and into my lap, picking up my dinner and devouring my favorite mystery food gleefully. I placed my empty tray down on the floor, relaxing on my bed as I drifted off to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
